


Relying on Friends

by Ronnie_Jane



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Ronnie_Jane
Summary: Barry faints after a new meta attack him that can cause Hypoglycemia.





	Relying on Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> Setting: This is set in Star City.  
> A/N: This is set in Flash season two and Arrow season four. Also, Felicity persuaded Oliver to give the rest of team Arrow a couple days off.

It was just an ordinary night in Star City- well that was to say an ordinary night for Oliver Queen. At least that was until Barry showed up at the Arrow Cave asking for his help with a metahuman that had decided to hide out in Oliver’s city. Barry explained to him and Felicity that this meta could drain people’s energy and cause acute hypoglycemia. After hearing this explanation, Felicity immediately turned to her computers and started tracking him down. Five minutes later, she gave Barry and Oliver the coordinates to him.  
Once they heard this they suited up and started heading toward where Felicity had directed them. They chased him for a few blocks, until they had him cornered in an alley. Oliver held up his bow to corner him, while Barry flanked him. Then before they could blink, the meta fired his powers at Oliver. Oliver braced as best as he could for impact - but it never came. Then he looked down and saw that Barry was now lying on the ground looking extremely pale. He reacted in that moment and hit the meta with a special arrow that would neutralize his powers and then tied him up for the Police. Suddenly, it hit him, Barry had jumped in front of. Oliver breathed and leaned down in concern.  
“Barry, are you okay?”  
“No, I’m – “Barry was about to reply but then fainted.  
Oliver immediately reached for Barry’s wrist to check for a pulse – he found one but it was thready. This caused him to inwardly curse. Why did Barry do that? Reaching up to his left ear he contacted Felicity who was very worried about what she had just heard.  
“I just hacked Star Labs and got the reading off Barry’s suit they don’t look good. You need to get him back here ASAP.”  
“Roger that. Can you contact Caitlin and see what she recommends that we do?”  
“I’m on it. See you in a few.”  
Without another word Oliver picked Barry up and rushed over to his motorcycle. Quickly thinking of how to secure Barry, he decided that the easiest way would be to use a cable out of one of his combustion arrows. He then put Barry down for a minute, grabbed one and took it apart. Picking up Barry again he put him on the bike, climbed on behind him and tied Barry to him. Then proceeded to support Barry with one hand, while he drove with the other. Finally, after what seemed like years, but in reality was only ten minutes he made it back to the Arrow Cave. Once he parked, he rushed to get himself and Barry inside and when he got there he laid Barry down on a table and cursed again when he saw just how pale Barry had gotten.  
“Felicity, what did Caitlin say?”  
Felicity who had been staring at Barry and looking extremely worried, reacted as if broken out of a trance. “She said to give Barry glucose and to wait. She said this is common in his system already. A few IV bags and he should be alright in a few hours.”  
“What do you mean common?” Oliver’s voice had now gotten even more concerned.  
“Because of Barry’s speed his metabolism is already faster. So, when this happened his metabolism was ramped up even more. Caitlin said this has happened to Barry before- when he first got his powers. She also said that in the beginning and even now he hides his injuries. She also said that since the wormhole incident he has disbanded Team Flash and has gone lone wolf.”  
While talking, they had also been setting Barry up on forty IV bags to get his body’s levels back to normal. Once they were done they sat down and decided to wait. They both sat for what felt like hours thinking about what Caitlin had told them. By that time, the IV bags had emptied into Barry’s system and he now looked less pale than he had been.  
“Do you think we should move him somewhere where he’ll be more comfortable?” said Felicity who was still very concerned and worried.  
“I think that’s an option now that he’s more stable. Did Caitlin say when he may wake up?”  
Felicity shook her head, got up and began to pace. “She wasn’t sure. She said it could be a few hours or it could be morning.”  
Oliver nodded, then got up and started unhooking the empty IV bags from Barry’s arm. Felicity, getting the idea went over to help and within five minutes they were done. They decided to take Barry back to their loft and let him sleep on the couch for the night. With that decided Felicity went and got her car and pulled it around. Meanwhile, Oliver picked up Barry and carried him out to the car. Once there he placed him in the back seat and then got in the front with Felicity. They then drove to loft and once their Felicity rushed upstairs to get the couch ready while Oliver got Barry. Finally, he laid Barry down on the couch that Felicity had made up with pillows and blankets. He decided to remove Barry’s shoes, covered him up and then turned back to Felicity.  
“You should try to get some sleep.”  
Felicity looked confused for a moment and then asked “What about you?”  
“I’m going to stay down here with Barry.”  
Felicity looked at Oliver and knew that no amount of arguing was going to help. She knew that he wanted to stay with Barry for a number of reasons. It was mainly because Barry had saved him and because he cared more than he wanted to admit. Barry, had wormed his way into each of their hearts and now they all considered him family, even Oliver. With that though in mind, when kissed Oliver goodnight and told him to come get her if Barry’s condition changed.  
Once Felicity had gone upstairs Oliver went and grabbed a pillow and blanket and then proceeded to lay down on the other couch and watched Barry until he fell asleep. A few hours later, Barry woke up and looked around and after a few minutes he realized he was at Oliver and Felicity’s loft. His movement had apparently woken Oliver, who was for some reason sleeping on the other couch. Oliver who had noticed that he was awake and that Barry was trying to sit up, got up from the couch and pushed Barry back down.  
“What- “  
“Don’t sit up. You’re still weak from that meta draining all of your energy. We contacted Caitlin and she explained to us what we needed to do. Your glucose levels went out the bottom and we had to give you forty IV bags to get them up again.”  
“So that’s why I feel like death warmed over?” said Barry who had settled back down into the couch.  
” Yes,” he replied.  
Oliver went back to where he had been laying, sat down, and then proceeded to look at Barry with a serious contemplative look.  
“Thank you for saving my life.”  
Barry, who had been expecting a lecture, gaped for a minute before replying “You’re welcome. That’s what friends do. They rely on each other.”  
Oliver smiled at that, which quickly turned into smirk.  
Oh no Barry thought, here it comes.  
“Speaking of relying on each other, I heard from Caitlin that you don’t let people know when you’ve gotten hurt and that you’ve disbanded Team Flash.”  
Barry offered no response to this and Oliver continued.  
“Why did you do it?”  
“Because I didn’t want to risk any more lives than I had to. It’s my fault, what happened that day is all my fault,” replied Barry with a sense of sadness and tiredness in his voice.  
“You made a mistake. We all make them and from what I hear you saved a lot of lives. The good you do will far outweigh the bad.”  
Barry looked up at that and Oliver continued.  
“You should let your friends back in. I know that sounds ironic coming from me, but I’ve learned that you don’t always have to work alone. It’s okay to rely on Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, me and the rest of team Arrow.”  
“You’re right, said Barry tiredly.  
Oliver was satisfied that he had gotten through to Barry and decided to bring up one more point.  
“You look like hell.”  
“I’ll be back to normal in a few hours.”  
“I meant before you got hurt. Have you been getting enough sleep?”  
“I haven’t been sleeping much. I’ve been repairing the city at night and working during the day.”  
Oliver looked at Barry and knew what else Barry was saying without him having to say it.  
“You’ve been having nightmares, haven’t you?”  
Barry looked startled, “How did you- “  
“I have the same problem.”  
“How do you make them go away?”  
Oliver looked thoughtful for a minute, “you don’t,” he finally replied. “You just learn better ways of dealing with them. I work out a lot and it helps me deal with the stress and get some peace.”  
“I usually feel that way when I’m working with science.”  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes before, Oliver suggested that they both get some more sleep and Barry agreed. They both laid down and within a few minutes Barry had fallen asleep and Oliver wasn’t far behind him. However, before he fell asleep he promised to be there for Barry.  
The next morning Felicity came down the stairs to the smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee and saw Oliver cooking, while Barry was still asleep on the couch.  
“Good morning, he said while handing her a cup of coffee.  
“Morning. Is he any better?”  
Oliver started setting the table while he answered her question “Yes, he woke up last night and we talked. He’s going to let his friends be a part of Team Flash again.’  
Felicity smiled at that.  
After helping Oliver finish setting the table Felicity went and woke Barry up and dragged him over to the breakfast table. They all ate breakfast a and afterward they cleaned up. Oliver and Felicity then went to sit on the couch, while Barry went to take a shower. Oliver and Felicity had just started discussing what to do about the meta, when there was a knock at the door. Felicity went to answer it. Standing outside was Caitlin. So, Felicity stepped back from the door and let her in.  
“Caitlin what are you doing here?”  
“I took the day off work. I was worried about Barry and I had something to give you that would help with the metahuman,” she said while walking in.  
While talking she followed Felicity into the living room and sat down, greeting Oliver as she did so. He greeted her in return and then asked her if she would like any coffee. She accepted and when he brought it back, she thanked him. Meanwhile, Barry had come down the stairs and came to sit beside Caitlin.  
“Hey Barry, how are you doing?”  
“I’m alright. What are you doing here?”  
“I came to check on you and give you this,” she said while pulling out a vile. She then continued, “If you inject this into the meta, his powers will be taken away temporarily.”  
She handed Barry the vile and stayed and chatted with him, Oliver and Felicity for a little while longer. After finishing her coffee and placing the mug in the sink, she said that she had to get back to Central City.  
“Thank you for letting me in on such short notice.”  
Felicity smiled, while Oliver nodded. Caitlin then turned toward Barry.  
“Are you going to let Cisco and I start helping you again?” Caitlin said while glaring and daring him to not say yes.  
Barry thought for a minute and took what Oliver said to heart and then nodded.  
“I’m glad. I’ll see you back in Central then. All of you be careful.”  
She was about to leave, when Barry asked her if she wanted him to take her.  
“No, Barry you still look tired. I’ll be fine on my own.”  
“Alright, be careful, he said.  
With that, she was about to leave, but Felicity offered to drop her off at the train station on her way to work. Caitlin agreed and Felicity grabbed her stuff and they left. This left Oliver and Barry alone for the rest of the day till it was time to go and capture the meta. They decided to start coming up with a plan. Their plan was simple, Barry would distract the meta while Oliver shot him with the cure. Later on, they met Felicity at the lair and she told them that Caitlin had gotten off okay and then provided them coordinates to where the meta was hiding.  
They then got ready and went to capture the meta. This time the plan went off without a hitch. The meta was captured then thrown in a special prison cell. Finally, they made their way back to the lair, where Felicity was waiting.  
“Well, you guys we did it!”  
Oliver cracked a small smile at her and Barry grinned.  
“Now, what do we do?”  
“I’m going to head back to Central and fix Team Flash,” said Barry with a smile.  
“I’m glad you’re taking my advice,” said Oliver “Be careful and I’m here if you need me.”  
Felicity went up to Barry, then proceeded to smack him in the shoulder. Next, she pulled him into a hug.  
“Ow! What was that for?’  
“For being an idiot and disbanding the team in the first place. Don’t’ do it again and if you need anything just ask.”  
“I will. Thank you both for everything.” With that he took off back toward Central City in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that there are no indentations. For some reason, I cannot get the paragraphs to indent the way I want them to. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Please review or leave kudos


End file.
